


finale

by cappuccinoir



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), kaishin (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccinoir/pseuds/cappuccinoir
Summary: you are a performer, an entertainer, a magician of the highest caliber——and you are about to put on the show of your lifetime.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	finale

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a (very self-indulgent) warm up back in 2018 and it kind of slapped so i’m posting it here

You hear about it before you even get to school. _Massive Terrorist Organisation Felled in a Single Operation!_ the headlines read, big and bold on every newspaper and broadcast you see. To you though, it means something else. _It’s over_ , you think, and the thought paints a shade of melancholy over your smile. Edogawa Conan no longer has a reason to exist. 

You won’t admit it, but you’ll miss having the small detective around. Hakuba would never let you live it down if he found out, but then again, you think — Tantei-kun is not just any detective. He is a mixture of wit, sass and intelligence that rivals your own, and you may or may not have been looking forward to his appearances at your heists. 

Coincidentally, you catch sight of a short article, along with a picture the size of a small piece of tofu, detailing the exhibition of a fairly renowned Greek jewel. If it had been published a day later, it probably would’ve made it to the front page. You restrain yourself from cackling with glee and instead settle with swapping the contents of the sugar and salt bottles and adding a little too much yeast into the dough during Home Economics. Hakuba frowns at you suspiciously — _but it’s not very effective!_ You wave cheerily at him before settling down with some popcorn as you wait for the chaos that would soon erupt. 

This next heist, you decide, is going to be Kaitou Kid’s best.

You begin your preparations early — several weeks prior, in fact. You scope out the museum and the buildings next to it, and even those a fair distance away. Prime locations for sniping. The thought makes you cringe, remembering the whistle of the bullet as it grazed your face, and the sinking realisation that your father’s murderer had probably just tried to kill you. You think of Edogawa Conan, and how he’s escaped death’s embrace thanks to a combination of quick decision-making and sheer dumb luck. 

You’re so enthused that you take extra care to ensure that the police force (and Hakuba) would have their hands tied (literally), and run through the backup plans — all three of them, with Jii-chan thrice on the day itself. You laugh it off when he brings it up, “You can never be too careful, you know!” 

(He smiles knowingly at you anyway, and not for the first time, you’re really, really glad that he’s on your side.)

You take great pains to deliver an invitation to your special guest of honour, sneaking the heist note into a package from one Hattori Heiji. You stick around to ensure that he receives it, but slip away before he can say anything about his attendance. It’s not like you to be so worried — knowing him, he’d show up even without the heist note being personally delivered to him. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be sure, you tell yourself. 

That, and it would be nice to see him all in one piece after that shitstorm of a confrontation.

* * *

You are a performer, an entertainer, a magician of the highest caliber— 

—and you are about to put on the show of your lifetime. 

The crowd goes wild when you step into the moonlight. So do the police — for entirely different reasons, but they’re too far away to actually do anything to you, and your weeks of meticulous planning have ensured that Hakuba will be sufficiently occupied for several minutes more. You snicker silently, he should feel honoured — you actually spent a whole week thinking up of those tricks. Nothing too harmful, but more than enough to give you a decent head start.

Everything you’ve done this past month or so has led up to this moment. The stage has been set, and you hide the fluttering in your chest behind your usual poker face as you land on a very familiar roof. 

You think of how Edogawa Conan waltzed into your life on the rooftop of this very hotel, how he had managed to predict your escape route, and how — to your pleasant surprise, easily he agreed to let you go when you wound up involved in one of his cases. 

To say that you are unfamiliar with Kudou Shinichi’s face would be a lie — after all, you’ve disguised yourself as him way too many times. It was his fault that people started being on the lookout for latex masks in the first place, you reason to yourself. That, and his annoyed expression is simply too amusing to pass up. Still, disguising as him and seeing the real person in the flesh are two entirely different things. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, _Meitantei_.” 


End file.
